Dimension conquerors: Death note
by Cookielova
Summary: A young girl aged 19 is stuck in the dimension of Death Note by her shinigami, BB. Entrusted with a deadly power, she tries to conqueror the dimension of Death Note. How will she accomplish this goal? What about L? And what of her relationship with BB. Will everything go according to plan? Or will others prevent her from success? BB x OC x Light pls R&R!:)BACK FROM HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Dimension conquerors : Death Note

4/12/12:

Hello again. This is a random story I made up whilst I had no Internet access on my iPod. So anyway, I have created another OC, **** ******. Hah. You can't find what her real name is, as she lives on an alias. Kinda like L...except that really IS his first name...:p

So... Hope you like? My friend did when I told her the plot for just over 3 chapters? She thought it was amazing! Actually, it was meant to be a code geass x death note fic but since no one reads them, I decided to stay with Death Note, since it's set there.

10/12/12:

I changed the title from Sweet mind to Dimension Conquerors because I'm going to now make it a prequel to another FF, which will be set in the dimension and world of [Warcraft-jokes!;)] Code Geass. People of Earth, if you haven't watched Code Geass, I suggest you do. No, I command you~![ you'll only get what I just said if you watched it..!]

Um... Yea. Pls read the sequel to this fic~! I shall upload it in 3 months at most... I just hope I'll finish it! It doesn't really have a written plot, it's all just in here(taps head).

Hope you like~!

12/12/12:

Lol. It's the 12th of December, 2012. Not gonna have another day like this till another 100 years..! We all won't be living by then but show this to your kids~!

Lol jks!:)

Here we go~!

Summary:

Dimension conquerors, the people who conquer the parallel dimensions to the one that they must conquer. This insures that the real dimension, as we know of it, will stay the same, like it always will be. This parallel dimension allows humans from our dimension to visit others, and even make drastic changes to the timeline of that very dimension. BBxOCxLight

Disclaimer:

I do not own Death Note or it's characters except for the OC's I may include in this fan fiction.

Ze end.

Chapter 1:

PART 1

It's the day Light kills the gang members that attempt to hurt that young woman. But don't fear world, I'm here to help!

My name is none of your concern, since you could have picked up a death note and want to kill me. So, I shall provide you with my alias, Jasmine Taylor. A young 19 year old woman who wants to become a detective.

You must be thinking how I know about the notebook, huh? Well, I'm from your world, and like many others, have travelled to other dimensions, like Death Note.

No, I'm not a Mary sue, or one that chases after L or wants to get into the task force and save L, I'm different, and I have a foolproof plan, a plan which will succeed. I never plan to lose.

So here I am, at the first point of my giant plan, meeting Light.

Before I proceed any further, I must say, I am of the very few who have gained a power from a shinigami. Actually, he isn't your ordinary shinigami, not like they're normal or anything.

He used to be human, and obtained the shinigami eyes from birth.

He is known as a serial killer called Beyond Birthday, but his real name is Rue Ryuzaki.

He died by lighting himself on fire after he gave up on showing L who was boss. Then, by the shinigami king, he was chosen to become a full shinigami, as he was a half shinigami half human when living.

Now you must be wondering how I am closely aquatinted with Mr BB. You see, he actually came to me. I found a notebook on the floor of my bedroom, and I was cleaning my room. Once touched, I could see him.

He knew I had watched Death Note, so he knew my reaction. At that moment of my life, I was busy studying to become a detective, like I want to be in this universe. Death Note actually inspired my career choice back in year 9, so I'm grateful to the authors.

"Jazz~?! When are you going to entertain me? I gave you ownership because I thought you were fun~!"

B complains to me. Well sorry~! My plan has to work accordingly to the schedule. That girl hasn't come around this corner yet, so I can explain what this power I obtained from BB is like.

It allows me to shape shift into any person I wish to look like. Its a rare power called Raikou. B said that he was the only one of his kind to receive it since the last half shinigami that died. It is in the form of a rock, just like the death note power is attached to the notebook. So it's basically a power attached to an object. BB gave me the rock to keep, as without it on my person, I would lose the power of Raikou. I always wear it on a chain on my neck, like a necklace. Along with my new body, I also choose a name. This is the only way that the Death Note can kill me. I have to be shape shifted into that particular person with the right name to die.

But with a brain like mine, I cannot die. The body i'm in now is of a strong athletic person. Her name is Kylie Kilinger, an American citizen. I could very well say she was gorgeous, as I DID make her.

The limits of this power is that I can only shape shift one person, except for my real body. So I am allowed to create a new person and I can change into them at an unlimited rate.

How do I know the names of these people? B Tells me. Only with the name he chooses does the person become real, and not immortal. If the person doesn't have a name, they are immortal and cannot die. So, I don't want to be caught by police because I can't die, and then my plan would screw up. But I can have an alias for each person I create. The only problem with Raikou, is that I have to create people, and cannot transfer myself into other bodies. B filled me with all the information I need so I'm not too worried.

My alias is Jasmine, as you know already. BB chose to call me that as he said 'it suited me'. Where he gets these ideas, I'll never know...

I see the girl coming now.

"Excuse me miss, but would you like to walk this way instead of that way? I see some trouble there, and I wouldn't want to be responsible if something happened to you."

"oh yes! Thankyou do much!" and like that, she leaves the premises.

I walk to the store instead of her and get confronted by the gang leader.

"hey! What's a pretty girl like you doing out late?"

I ignore him and glance quickly to the window of the store. Light was there. Perfect.

"A-ah no! I was just dropping into the store-"

"oh what a boring task!" then he moves closer to my face and I smell tobacco from his breath.

"How about we have some fun?"

I move back and shake my hands in front of me in a 'no Thank you' manner.

"Oh no! I couldn't cause any trouble-"

He smirks and grabs my hand, pinning me to his friends motor bike.

"you? Causing trouble?!" he sneers and his friend uses a bar to keep me still on my neck.

"O-ow! Get of me!" I shriek when he attempts to take my belt off. Too bad he didn't see anything coming.

I grabbed the bar with both hands and flipped the guy behind me over my shoulder, causing him to land on the gang leader.

"What the-"

"I said no trouble!" I said as I fought the other two guys. Then the leader grabs my hand and starts his motor bike, and with the last amount of strength he has left, he hauls me behind him and after 10 seconds, he crashes into the truck.

I was thrown off the motor bike due to the force of the crash and rolled into a nearby bush.

I shape shift into a sneaky looking lady with a trench coat and sunglasses on and walk to the store slowly.

I go inside and find Light in a state of shock.

I walk up behind him and whisper in his ear,"now now Light. Don't kill too many people with that book~!"

Then I leave the store, glancing in my reflective phone mirror to see him staring at me in utter shock. Looks like part one worked!

I bought a house a week ago, and was renting whilst I hired cleaners to make my house ready for living in.

How did I get the money for a house? Easy. I own a Death Note, and since I'm not from this world, I won't go to Mu.

If you aren't the brightest crayon in the box, I used the death note to make the cleaners give me some money and clean my house for free before they died in a month. I know that's mean, but how else was I to get money?! I don't even have a passport or any legal document showing my identity! That reminds me... I must buy a car soon...

Anyway, I live next to Light, Very convenient, hey?

"hey- thanks for the show Jazz!"

B exclaimed and walked next to me. He's still in his human appearance, but when he grows older, he'll look more like a shinigami.

"B, you know I promised a show not to miss! And you'll have the company of Ryuk soon too! That's when things go in my favour" I cackle.

PART 2

Today is part 2, when I sit the exam for To-Oh. Haha yes, I MUST go and meet L for the following parts! I'm now in a body of an 18 year old woman that looks like Haruhi from Ouran with long hair? If you haven't watched that anime, my hair was mid length and brown, with big doe like brown eyes, a slim figure and a cursed short height. This was Jasmine Taylor, my alias. I wore a crisp white ruffled work shirt and a mid length black pencil skirt along with black flats and a black blazer. I had to look professional, so i Imaged these clothes on my body. Another part of the power is the ability to create items for the user. So i can image a picture of something i can wear or eat, and it will appear in my arms. Its absolutely convenient for my plan, and I am grateful to B for sharing this power with me. Without it, I don't think I would be able to succeed!

I have 3 minutes to go, but I came before Light. The man at the door reminded me of the time, and I replied," I don't like waiting. 3 minutes should suffice."

I didn't look back but heard heavy footsteps from behind me. Light has arrived.

The tests were done and we filed into the auditorium to hear who were the representatives for this year. I heard that there could be a maximum of three representatives so I hoped I got the last place!

Crossing my fingers, I chose a seat in a few rows behind Light. I have to keep an eye on him at all times.

"The class representatives for 2004 are Yagami Light, Hideki Ryuga and Taylor Jasmine."

I smile broadly an walk up to the stage with Light and L. We do our speeches and people whisper about Ryuga's appearance. I hate those people, they don't even know that it's the great L their judging!

After we sit back down, I sat on the edge of the row that Ryuga and Light were sitting on. This is part 2 of my plan, not to listen to their conversation. I have something in store for Ryuga... Just you wait!

A/N:

So~?

Do ya like whatcha see zen?

:3

I've already gone ahead to the seventh chapter but I'm kinda in a writers block, so I may update in about a weeks time or more...

Sorry..!

o-o"

Pls review~!

-Cookielova


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

29/12/12

Heyy! Two more days till the new year~!:)

I'm thinking about not doing a sequel...too much pressure for me. But I do have another idea for a story cultivating in my mind...something new and original...:)

Hope you enjoy part 3 of dimension conquerors: death note

;)

Summary:

BB, now a shinigami, has obtained the power of Raikou, the power which enable the user to shape shift and create objects. He was chosen by the shinigami god to bring a human from the 'real' world and give them a death note, the power of Raikou and the privilege of coming to another dimension...Follow the adventures of one girl, as she try's to conquer the dimension of; Death Note.

PART 3:

It's the next day, when Light and Ryuga play tennis. I HAVE to watch this!

I stand amongst the crowd to watch the match. Today my hair is up in a pony tail, and I'm wearing a tank top and denim shorts. It was quite a sunny day for the start of winter.

The game ends soon enough and Light wins. I walk up to them to congratulate them.

"hey guys! I saw you play and I thought you were awesome!" I held out my hand to Light first.

" Hi. The name's Jasmine. I was third representative for this year along with you two brainiacs!"

He shakes it and says," yes, you did very well, Jasmine. Congratulations again on passing with high marks."

I wink at him and say,"congrats to you too. Mr. To-Oh!"

Then I turned to Ryuga, who had waited impatiently for us to finish. "Ah, and here is the famous Ryuga Hideki, one of the smartest on campus! How do you do, sir?" I mock bow and give him a tight hug.

Aw gawd you don't know how much I wanted to do that!

"Would you please let go Miss Taylor, my bones are starting to crack."

I let go and lightly laugh along with Light.

"so anyways, I don't know anyone here, so I was wondering if I could hang with you guys?"

Light shrugs and I turn to Ryuga.

"I don't mind." he says.

"great~!" I exclaim, and drape my arms around the two boys.

"so, wanna go to a cafe?"

Ryuga thinks for awhile and then responds," how good are your deductive skills, Jasmine? "

Oh, so he does want to go. This makes everything a bit more interesting...

I shrug." they're okay I guess...I am learning criminology units this year and will move into practical ones next year, you know, like working with the police? So yea, I think they're passable?"

He gives a ghost of a smile and asks where the cafe was. Stupid me, I don't know where it is!

"I know one where there's a nice quite spot where no one can disturb us. They serve lovely food there too." Light interrupts my thoughts.

"uh Light? You just made that sound really disturbing..."

He blushes and then leads the way, and I just shake my head and follow along side Ryuga.

PART 4:

When we were seated, I chose the spot next to Ryuga. We ordered cake and coffee, and some chocolates.

"so~? What country do you come from, Ryuga? You don't look Japanese at all!"

The next part of the plan, to show my interest in the figure, 'L'.

"oh? I come from England." he plopped 14 spoons of sugar in his coffee and Lights reaction was hilarious. I stayed focused on my conversation with Ryuga, not what he was doing.

I reply in the same monotonous tone he uses," so why do you have a Japanese name and can speak Japanese fluently? Can you speak English?"

I can speak a variety of languages, i mean, Jasmine can. English, Japanese, french and German. Those are the languages I can speak.

"ah yes. My parents were Japanese and moved to England, where I was born. My grandfather was English so my parents said I got my features from him. "

Then he switches to English, so only me and him can understand,"I speak fluent English too, along with many other languages."

I smile smugly and rest my cheek on my left hand. "wow, so talented. Are you married by any chance? Your wife would be lucky to have an intelligent detective as a hubby y'know?"

He tenses a bit, but the replies," I am not married, and do not wish to affiliate myself with those types of commitments."

I stare at him intently and say," Whatta shame then. I'd love to get married to a certain detective..." I sigh and look to my left, away from Ryuga.

"who might that be?" asked Light.

Oh Light, you'd love to know~!

"oh? Only the greatest of them all~! L and I will get married someday. I know everything about him, except his name."

I feel Ryuga tense as I say I know everything.

"oh really now? How much do you know about him then?"

PART 5:

The next part is in progress.

"he's a male, is English born, is actually quite young, and loves something I do a lot~!"

I take a big slurp of my chocolate milkshake that I asked a waiter to get 5 minutes ago.

Ryuga's eyes widen in surprise and wonder." how do you know these things?"

I smile and place my milkshake down."easy. He IS male, everyone knows that. And he is English born because his first few cases were in England. He's young, because a smartass wouldn't wait till they're very old to become famous, and he loves sweets, like me~! Which also proves the point that he's young."

Lights eyes widen at my discoveries, but Ryuga isn't satisfied.

"how do you know he loves sweets?"

Suspicious reaction. Perfect.

"oh yea! No one believes in my theory yet, but I believe he loves sweets. A great detective like him needs a lot of energy, right? And because he is so quick at solving them, he must need ALOT of energy. Some of the sources of quick energy can be fruits and sweets. Now many people don't believe me at this part. Most people like sweets better than fruits, so I think L chose to go with the sweets. And also, he is an insomniac, like Ryuga here~!"

Light relaxes in his seat and Ryuga sits up straighter, not like he really can in his position.

"me? And please clarify how he is insomniac?"

I grin," so you don't deny that your an insomniac! Ha! Anyway, he's insomniac because no normal human can do as may cases as him in such a short time while sleeping? Sleeping takes up to 8 hours of your day, and L could finish a case in that time. Plus, with the amounts of sweets he eats, he probably doesn't feel like sleeping half the time!"

" you have stated many valid points, but only through opinion. I bet L would very proud of a follower like you, miss Taylor."

Ha. So you do like my deductive skills. Next part of the plan, B has to call me. It should ring at any moment now...

'I'm a gummy bear, I'm a gummy bear, I'm a yummy-'

"hello~? Yep. I'm just out with friends from uni. Huh? Really now..! That's great! Can I tell them? Aww~! Ok, maybe later. Yes they already know. Urr...2 days? Fine fine- see ya there~!"

I look back to the boys who were staring at me.

"that is an interesting ringtone, Miss Taylor." states Ryuga.

"uh, thanks. Anyways, I got to go now...see ya at uni?"

The boys wave as I leave the cafe. Great. Everything is going according to my plan...

A/N:

Heyy~!

Pls review~!

I was ecstatic when I checked my story and found two reviews! :)

Thanks so much guys!

Keep up the good work, and I'll try harder to update...

Still going threw writers block tho...:(

Anyways. I'll see you later then, ciao~!

-Cookielova


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the trench wearing lady returns

A/N:

Hello der:)

Heres chapter 3, as promised.

I might take longer for the next update due to Internet problems...:(

But rest assured, I shall return shortly~!

:D

Anyways, please enjoy the rest of this page to your hearts content!:)

Summary:

BB, now a shinigami, has obtained the power of Raikou, the power which enable the user to shape shift and create objects. He was chosen by the shinigami god to bring a human from the 'real' world and give them a death note, the power of Raikou and the privilege of coming to another dimension...Follow the adventures of one girl, as she try's to conquer the dimension of; Death Note.

PART 6

It's now the next day after uni, and I'm walking home from the same train station as Light. I walk past Light slowly, on purpose, and hold my jacket closely to my body. It was starting to get cold as it was winter.

"Uh Jasmine?" I turn towards the voice. It was Light. "Mhmm?"

"C-can I walk you home or something?"

I inwardly smile. He's such a gentleman.

"sure! I'm going this way anyways!"

So we walk towards my house.

He gasps as I walk to my front door and unlock it."would you like to come inside or something?"

He shakes his head. "Oh well, another day?"

He smiles at my offer. "you know, I live actually next door, so I can come over anytime I feel comfortable, okay?"

I smile warmly and walk back towards him, grasping him in a tight hug. "thanks, Light. I really think we could be great friends!" I whisper in his ear. I could feel the evil grin form on his perfect face as he thinks of a plan to use me. I must have been a sort of threat to him when I displayed my skills yesterday in the cafe. So he probably wants me on his side rather than Ryuga's. But there's no way that that's gonna happen- I'm not getting used and kicked to the dirt!

I let go of him and he waves as he walks next door. I need to have him come over soon, and it's good that he refused today. I need more time...

PART 7

It's now 12:00am and it's very dark. Now is the time that part 7 occurs.

I shape shift into the same suspicious lady as I did the first day, and I wore sunglasses to cover my eyes.

"BB~? He's there, isn't he?"

"Yes, m'lady."

I laugh haughtily,"no need to treat me like royalty, shinigami, I'm not worthy of the title until I accomplish my plan!"

I'm ready now.

"B! Call him in!"

After 5 minutes, B comes back in my bedroom. In that time, I set up the window to my needs.

"is he here, B?"

"yes. I did as you asked."

I smirk. "hello Ryuk. It's great to meet you!"

I can imagine him laughing like he does.

"now, Ryuk. You wish for more entertainment, right? Then open Lights window, and fly me inside. Do not tell him anything, and I will give you an apple a day- I know you like them."

I feel his ghostly breath on my cheek to clarify that he agreed. I chuckle as I see Lights window open by itself. This is better than I thought it would be!

"Jazz, I can give you the power to see Ryuk if you want, so you can fly on him as I do not have wings yet. But..." he flashes me a cheeky grin before continuing. "You have to kiss me to obtain it."

I frown. He knows I love him but I just don't show it. But I need to kiss him for my plan to work out.

I sigh," fine then, If i have to."

I move towards him and standing on my tip toes, I kiss the shinigami softly on the lips. He responds by placing his still human like hands in my black hair and kisses me back. I break it after 5 seconds and blink my eyes to where I thought Ryuk was.

"Hyuk Hyuk! That looked nice!"

I smirk at the black cladded shinigami. "Oh Ryuk? You want a kiss too?" I purse my lips and make kissing noises as I walked towards him.

"haha no thanks. Now, are we going to fly or what?!"

I grin and hop into his arms, which were spread out in front of him for my body to be situated.

"Atta boy~!"

And we fly out of my window to Light's.

PART8

Time to touch the death note! I carefully walk into the boy's room and go straight for his desk. Taking his pen ink out, I slowly opened his top drawer.

Then, I push the pen point up the hole on the bottom of the drawer and see the death note.

"yes!" I whisper.

I quickly touch it and hear Ryuk laughing softly. I mean, i know it's hard for him to not laugh, but he really was laughing softly!

With a happy grin plastered on my face, I replace the ink into the plastic cover of the pen itself. Then I put the deadly note book back in its place and closed the drawer.

"Who are you?" I hear a stern voice come from behind me.

This part has gone to plan.

I whip my head around to face Light. He looked really cute in bed hair actually~!

His eyes widen in recognition and fright,

"I-It's You!"

I tilt my head to the side,"yes, it's me."

He grabs me by my shoulder and pins me to the wall behind me.

"how do you know about the notebook?!"

I smile," oh light, did you really think that there was only one death note on Earth? How foolish!" I push him off me and he lands on the floor. I kneel down beside him and whisper in his ear," there is a person out there, who will become both your enemy and accomplice. This person is someone you would never expect to own a death note, and when you find out who it is, your life will change slightly."

And with that, I hopped on Ryuk's back and we went the long way home.

PART 9

The long way home was actually going straight out the window, and then turning left into my house again.

"thank you Ryuk. Have an apple."

I'm in my room now, which is directly opposite Lights, and the lights are on, making my body create a shadow in the open window. "Thankyou!" he says in his gruffly voice and eats the apple whole.

He leaves my house and goes back the long way. I take off my trench coat and casually glance to Lights room. Sure enough, he is looking out of his window with fear, anger and wonder displayed on his face. He closes his window and goes back to sleep.

Part 9 done. I've nearly completed my plan!

A/N:

To tell you the honest truth, her plan is very small.:p

The rest is random stuff that she needs to figure out on her way...

So? Will she get into the task force?

What will happen to her and light..?

(light bashers might hate me in future chapters)

And no yaoi. There's none of that in this story.:p

I've come out of writers block and I am currently writing another fanfic:)

And due to some other problems, I won't be able to go much ahead with this story:(

So pls be patient and I promise I'll update next Sunday.:)

-Cookielova

Ps: my new fave song is alumina by nightmare.

It makes me cry watching the code geass Amv...

Wahh~! I'm gonna cry now!

Anyways, I recommend it.

Although I don't understand a single word...:p


	4. Weird one shot Please readif ya want

Heheh.

Hello der.

This is Cookielova's sista~!;)

And I hope you are enjoying my lil' sister's series!;)

I kinda hacked into her account...:p

Anyways, I think her story is G. R. E. A.T!:)

Pleas read and review! I'll give you free candy!:)

-evil laugh-

This is just a one shot kinda...

Lol.

It's how 'Jasmine' and Beyond go to sleep one night...:p

It's pretty short- but I was bored.

DN one-shot:

"good night, Beyond."

He chuckles and slides into bed after me, wrapping his chilly arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Beyond!"

I scold him as he tries to unbutton my night shirt.

"what?!"

He whines.

I roll my eyes and face the other way, my back towards his torso.

"your dead. I don't want you to try a stunt like that again- you hear me?"

"okay...Miss. Zee."

I playfully hit his arms that sneaked its way across my waist.

"Don't call me by my real name, you know I told you to!"

He scoffs and nuzzles his nose in my raven hair.

I shift slightly, as his actions make me slightly ticklish.

"ticklish, are we? You always claimed not to be ticklish..."

He starts to kiss the nape of my neck.

"Rue-chan, you know I love you dearly but I need to sleep. I'm exhausted."

He places his head on my bare shoulder,"well, darling, you should have said that yourself."

And with that, I fall asleep.

Authors note:

That's not really her name, but her last name starts with 'Z', thus concluding beyonds usage of the sound,'Zee'.

It's logic:)

Hah. If I get at least 5 reviews on this one shot chappie, I'll give ma sista a BIG hug from all of youse, k?

;)

Have a fun dai!

-Potterpally121

Hah. That's a fake name. I don't have an account on Fanfiction:p

So don't search me up.;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: confrontation

A/N:

Hey. Another chappie posted.

Hope you enjoy!:)

Summary:

BB, now a shinigami, has obtained the power of Raikou, the power which enable the user to shape shift and create objects. He was chosen by the shinigami god to bring a human from the 'real' world and give them a death note, the power of Raikou and the privilege of coming to another dimension...Follow the adventures of one girl, as she try's to conquer the dimension of; Death Note.

PART 10

The second Kira's first tape was broadcasted on sakura TV last night.

Im also going to Uni today.

I see Ryuga emerge from his lavish limo and run up to him, hitching my skirt up. Today I wore a vintage green dress with a peter pan collar and white stockings. Of course there were sleeves on the dress, and I wore black boots to finish the outfit. My hair? It was let down in loose curls.

" Hey Ryuga~! I have to tell you something~!"

He closes the door of the limo and walks beside me towards To Oh.

" what might that something be?"

I smirk," I know who's leading the Kira investigation~!" I whisper shout, so only he can hear me.

" oh really?" he asks.

I nod and proceed to explain my answer." it's not only the NPA that are leading it, a greater source has tied forces with them and even the FBI from the US! I believe that my L is leading the investigation! It's too hard for any other detective to crack! Even for Eraldo Coil!"

I notice he stopped walking and I turned to his direction.

"what's wrong, Ryuga? Do you hate L or something? It seems like you do..?"

He shakes his head and I walk to the criminology building.

On my way, Light comes up to me from behind.

"Hey Jazz!"

I turn around to face him, my smile beaming," Heya Light~!"

"Can I ask you something... In private?" he asks, gesturing to the crowd of students who had followed Light before when he ran super fast to catch up to me.

"uh sure?"

He smiles and I follow him to an empty classroom.

Now what is this boy up to?

He locks the classroom door behind him and turns to face me.

"Who are you, really?"

Yes, my plan last night worked.

"I'm Jasmine... Last time I checked, I am female."

I smirk at the end.

"what time did you sleep yesterday?"

Oh yea- jasmine knows that she's neighbors with Light.

"why do you wanna know pretty boy? Wanted to rape me last night but didn't know when I went to sleep so you fell asleep like a baby and your plan failed?"

He blushed through my accusations.

I think my façade is weakening, as I'm acting too cheeky, unlike Jasmine. But an excuse could be that the closer you are to Jasmine, the more of her true colours you see?

"no. Do you have any affiliation with a woman with black hair and always wears a beige trench?"

I pretend to think and stare off in the distance. I forgot what the next part of my plan is! Shit! Uh, I'll just have to go with my senses.

"no. I hardly know anyone- I live by myself."

His eyes narrow and he pins me in the wall behind me. What's up with his anger issues? Always pinning women to walls, it's like he's a rapist or something?!

"I know you know something. Tell me what it is and I won't kill you."

Damn.

"ok, you got me, now don't think of killing me boy!"

His grip on my shoulders loosens and I relax a little.

"I have met a lady like that, but she never spoke to me to be exact. I was just walking to the store to get groceries( I don't really, but I needed to make it sound believable!) and the lady walks next to me with her own grocery basket and starts rambling about a notebook, a creature and a plan to help a boy. That's all I caught, But I mainly focused on getting my shopping. Why do you need information about her anyways?"

His arms slump down and he rests his head on my left shoulder.

"she was in your house yesterday. She's some sort of stalker or something, and I got worried when I saw her in your house yesterday. I couldn't fall asleep actually, and usually staring at the night sky makes me feel tired again. I hardly sleep, I'm too busy studying."

I stroke his hair with me right hand slowly.

Too much fake mate, it's so easily seen, but Jasmine wouldn't know that.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I was at a friends house yesterday. I locked the house yesterday, so I don't know how she got in. I should probably report this to the police. Thanks for telling me though, otherwise I would never have known. But,"

I push him off me gently from his shoulders do he was standing straight in front of me. "I need to head to class, or I shall be late!"

He smiles and opens the door like a gentleman, and follows me after.

"today class, we shall be writing an essay on the topic of Justice vs Kira. The marks are only granted for the amount you put into this essay, not what your opinion is. This I also costing 15% of your marks for this year so I hope you do well! The word limit is a minimum of 1000 words to a maximum of 3000. You may do exactly 1000 or 3000, if you wish. You may flip the sheet of paper provided and begin!"

It's such a coincidence that me and Light would share the same class..! Anyway, Jasmine votes for Kira, but L is leading the investigation! Oh well, what light doesn't know won't harm him... Oh who am I kidding..!

The topic being debated is that of Justice vs Kira. Justice is defined as just behaviour or treatment. The justice that is going against kira is the NPA and other forms of crime

Fighting workers, who strive to bring justice to all evil. But in my opinion, I think they're doing the wrong thing, by putting people's lives in danger by chasing after the worlds greatest killer, Kira. Kira, translated in English, means killer, one who kills for either their own sense of justice or for a sense of security. I strongly believe that Kira is killing for justice, as the only victims to his power are criminals, and people fighting against him.

It is not hard to realise that Kira is not fully human, as no human in the world can kill without seeing a persons face. But it seems like he is part of this world, as he knows whats going on around him. Kira is a faceless and nameless criminal. Although I think his way of justice Is right, I also believe that he might take things too far in the near future. If anyone obtained this power of killing, it would have to have fallen in the right hands for the world to stay balanced.

If I were Kira, I would work along side officials to make the world a better place. Some may ask what inspired Kira to do these crimes? I believe it might've been the fact that criminals nowadays are being let off by judges and officials for serious crimes. I feel like Kira wants to show the world it's poor punishments for murderers, theifs and other crimes that have scarred many live and families. This world is not as safe as one would think, and Kira is on a mission to remove all the vermin on this planet...

PART 11(1/2)

I got the results for the essay. B. I got a B.

A top student getting a B.

My love interest is B.

Many call me Beautiful.

B.

Although, my real name does not consist of a B.

I sigh and tuck the essay in my bag and hurry to the train station to get home early.

Today's the day I invite Light home.

Let's hope it goes according to plan...

I walk alongside Light again today. It's actually a routine, we always catch the same train, get off at the same stop and walk home together. We ARE neighbors.

"so Light, I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight for dinner at my place? You haven't come round in AGES! Actually, you've never come!"

I place a thoughtful finger on my bottom lip.

He laughs lightly," sure, I'll just have to check with mum."

I can't see or hear Ryuk because only suspicious lady touched the note book. Damn! I forgot that vital part of my plan! I inwardly frown.

I smile brightly," lets hope she says yes, yea?"

And I skip the rest of the way home.

No authors note.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Lying Lips

Summary:

A young girl aged 19 is stuck in the dimension of Death Note by her shinigami, BB. Entrusted with a deadly power, she tries to conqueror the dimension of Death Note. How will she accomplish this goal? What about L? And what of her relationship with BB. Will everything go according to plan? Or will others prevent her from success? BB x OC x Light

Lights POV:

( didn't see this coming, eh?!)

This girl...Jasmine Taylor... I feel as If she's lying. I need to do anything I can to find out about the woman in the trench. I feel that Jasmine knows a lot about her, but is not telling me, and making up lies on the way.

When I questioned her in the classroom, she was nervous. I could feel fear go through her body as I threatened to kill her. A normal person would think I was joking, so she must know I'm Kira, or about the notebook.

I also think she Is the trench woman.

Their personalities are similar in some sorts...

I sigh and run a hand through my short brown hair. An now she wants me to come over... This Is the perfect opportunity to scare her further into telling me who she is, the woman I mean.

"so Light? What do you think about going to little jasmines house for dinner?

You gonna ask your mum on not?"

Thank the gods for my shinigami's annoying voice to break through my thoughts. Usually when I think hard, I need a person to say something for me to come out of my trance.

"yes Ryuk. We shall be going to Miss Taylor's house tonight for dinner. Please eat the apples here before leaving- I don't want her to get scared when she sees a floating apple."

"Kyahahahahahahahahahahahhaha haha!"

I have no idea why he's laughing. I walk downstairs to the kitchen, where mum is.

" hey mum? Is it alright if I go to a friends house for dinner tonight? She invited me over."

Mum stops stirring whatever was in the pot and came over to me, wiping her hands on her apron," oh darling! It's a girl? Where does she live?"

Great. Probably wants to meet Jazz herself.

"she's a friend from uni, called Jasmine Taylor. She actually our new neighbor, and she was begging me to come over someday, but I've been busy studying for tests. Now that they're over, I said I'll ask you."

She nods at my information," ok,

Since she's our new neighbor, I'll bake her a cake! I'll come over at 10:00pm and pick you up deary, alright?"

"thanks mum. I'll be off now."

"don't forget your coat~!"

She calls out as I slip my shoes on. I took my coat and locked the door behind me.

PART 11 (2/2)

My POV:

Light texted me just now confirming he Was coming over tonight. Great. I need to tell him the truth, so that I may become his ally . now what should I make for dinner?

"Beyond? What do you think I should make for dinner?"

He looks at me with a hurt look on his face,"jazz, don't tell me you love light more than me to make him a special dinner~?"

I smile kindly and waltz up to him."yes, Jasmine is in love with Light, but I am in love with you." I say, placing my hands in his chest softly.

He runs a hand through my hair and kisses me softly. I kiss him back . We kept kissing until I heard the sound of my doorbell being used for its correct function."sorry B, but I need to attend to my guest."

He frowns and I grin whilst I imagine a bowl of spaghetti carbonara. C'est deliciaux!

I walk the door and open it.

"hey." says Light.

"come in! Welcome to my humble

abode!"I beam.

We sit down at my small dining table.

Light scooped some pasta into his plate and I did the same.

"where are the chopsticks?"

I laugh and nearly fell off my chair."oh darling, this is pasta! You have to use a fork to eat it! Like this."

I take my fork and twirl so spaghetti into it, and tell Light to open his mouth. He does, and I stick the fork in his mouth.

"is it nice? pasta originated from Italy, if you didn't know..."

"I like it very much. It's different to what I usually eat... Oh, by the way,

Mum will come over at 10 with a cake... She heard you were our new neighbor so she decided to bake you a cake."

I smile," she's very nice! It's only 7pm now, so there's still a lot of time!"

He nods in agreement and strugglesto eat the spaghetti.

"oh dear! Here, I'll feed it to you since your just gonna mess up my table the way your going!"

He doesn't comply at first, but I snatch the fork out of his clumsy hands and giggle.

"open wide~!"

And I fed him his dinner. As I was about to use my fork to eat my own, he grabbed the hand holding it. I looked up at him from my plate with a questioning glance,"what? I can't eat?"

He gently loosens his grip and lifts my head up towards him with his finger under my chin. "You have very pretty eyes Jasmine... I couldn't stop looking at them when I was eating your lovely cooking... "

He moves his head closer to mine and I slightly panicked. Was he going to kiss me?! Already?!

Instead, he reached for my fork and twirled some spaghetti into it. I let out a sigh of relief, and he said" I'm returning your gesture..! Now you open wide!"

I let him feed me. Near the end though, some of the sauce fell on my cheek and was about to drop on the table when Light's mouth captured it before it landed. As a cute gesture, he licked the sauce off my face. I was already blushing heavily.

"Light... I asked you to come over here because I needed to tell you something... And your the only one closest to me who I can trust..."

He places my empty plate in top of his and asks,"what may that be?"

I fiddle with the tablecloth and look away from him," you may not believe me, but I found this black book in a park the other day when I was walking just for fresh air."

He suddenly looks interested in what I have to say. Of course, he's recalling what I had said in his room the other night.

"really? What did you do with the book?"

"um... I read it's cover because I picked it up...and it said 'death note' on it... I thought it might've been a story book or something so I flicked thought the pages..."

Light stands up and grabs my hand, hoisting me up in my feet.

"where is the book?"

I look up at him with an innocent face,"can I finish my story? Anyway, there were rules saying that any person whose name was written in there would die within less than a minute, but the circumstances could be specified, so that the death wouldn't be a simple heart attack. One needed to know the face and name of the person, because the Death Note wasn't able to kill several people at once simply on the basis of bearing the same name. It all makes sense. Kira owns a death note!"

Light drags me to the kitchen and leans against the bench opposite to me.

Smiling, he asks," have you used the book of death?"

Smart, now he trusts me...

" of course I have... How else would I have believed in a book of death?It seems like you believe me... And a certain being told me that another guardian of this notebook is nearby..."

I can imagine Ryuk laughing immensely at my lie.

Well, what else could I say..?

" I'll tell you a secret, Jasmine. I am Kira."

He walks towards me and lays a gentle hand on my cheek.

" and I wish for you to be my goddess in the new world we will create..."

He leans down and places his lying lips on my own pair lying lips...

A/N:

I haven't been receiving many reviews recently...I think my story is going out of interest...

:(

Let's hope this chapter interests u guys:)

Pls review!

-Cookielova


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: chess references make a person sound smart

Summary:

A young girl aged 19 is stuck in the dimension of Death Note by her shinigami, BB. Entrusted with a deadly power, she tries to conqueror the dimension of Death Note. How will she accomplish this goal? What about L? And what of her relationship with BB. Will everything go according to plan? Or will others prevent her from success? BB x OC x Light

We shared a good amount of kisses before Light places me on top of him on the kitchen floor.

" tell me, Jasmine, do you have the shinigami eyes? Are you wanting to receive them?"

I smirk and straddle him with my knees.

" what will you do to receive my answer?"

He smirks," are you implying that I'll have to lose my virginity? If that is so, I gladly will for the progress to a new world. "

I frown and start slapping his face."

The god of a new world doesn't act the way you're acting at the very moment, Light! He would never sell his virginity for a measly answer!

I stop slapping him and sit next to his torso," a god must act highly, like a king, and must have subordinates to follow him. The strongest pieces of a chess board are the king, queen, knight and castle. Find a strong base ( castle) for the king and queen, and you're half way there; find knights to protect you and you're three quarters there; find pawns to use and gamble with, and your win is certain."

Crossing my legs, I take a deep breath.

" if you are wanting a goddess, then I will have to touch your death note. This is my only condition."

Light stands up and holds a hand out for me to stand up as well.

I discarded his thought, and stood up on my own," a king or queen should always be able to do things themselves, or their subordinates may turn against our empire and destroy it from within."

He smirks as I dust my floral jeans.

" then I accept your condition, your majesty."

He produces the death note from inside his coat and hands it out for me to touch. I touch it, and Ryuk laughs.

Hello Ryuk, we meet again.

" this is my shinigami, Ryuk. Ryuk, this is Jasmine."

" Jasmine eh? Well, I heard from B about your pow-"

I toss him an apple to shut him up. He was about to tell Light about Raikou! I can't afford Light to obtain this power.

The doorbell rings and I walk towards it. Opening the door, I see Mrs. Yagami.

" oh hello! You must be Mrs. Yagami! Come in~!"

"ah~! You must be Jasmine! Call me Sachiko, and yes, I am Lights mother."

I smile and lead Sachiko to the kitchen, where she placed a cheesecake on the bench top.

"thank you do much Mrs Yagami! How did you know I loved cheesecake?!"

She shrugs,"it was a guess anyways but I'm glad you like it!"

I cut a piece for me and light to share. I didn't make any dessert because Sachiko was coming.

"have half, Light. You know how much I love my sweets~!"

He smiles. "I'll have a quarter then."

Sachiko suddenly runs to the door,"oh dear! I forgot to make tea for Dad! Light, I'm leaving now, please come back soon~!"

And she leaves.

"so what now, light? Am I considered your secret girlfriend now? An what about L? What if he suspects me?"

Light walks up to me and locks my lips in another kiss.

He breaks it after awhile, and says," don't worry, my queen, I'll be there to protect you."

I wiggle a finger in front of his face," now now light, I can protect myself. I'm a lot smarter than most think."

And I puff my chest out in pride of my undiscovered smartness.

He smiles and signals that he needed to leave.

I walk with him to the door and kiss his cheek before he leaves,"good night, my little sunshine..!"

A/N:

GAHH!:)

I'm so happy! I got 5 reviews for one chapter! Thanks guys- u made my day:)

I'll reply to your reviews since I feel so happy:D

BB-

Hehe. Some people call me crazy...:p

I though the story was out of interest for many reasons actually, one being the average stats for reviews...=B=

I've already gone up to chapter 12, but got a slight writers block..?:(

But I update around once a week, which isn't that bad as I've seen...

Thanks for thinking my work is the best story( which it's not, of course) and for being my fan.

-gushes- I have a fan! HOW FRIGGEN KOOL!:D

Teal8888-

Another chapter is up, my friend:)

Hmm...you'll have to see what happens in later chapters, I'm afraid, to see if she actually has a heart to save L...and I'm not sure if a cat fight is gonna happen...

-evil laugh-

You'll find out in a few chapters time, I guarantee !:)

2theheartstourniquet-

Naww thanks!:) I'd like it very much if everyone could review! It really makes my day and I can't stop jumping around the place, even now!:)

Ok, here's the reminder: REVIEW!:)

That's alright. I'll do this every week if ya want...:) as long as you don't grow out of interest.

5Mystique Madjik-

Thanks, that you feel my story is interesting and all...:)

Yea, I guess:( this is my second story in death note...my first one is on hiatus for a LONG time...:(

So yea. No one review, no more story.

1cometgirl2323-

Aww thanks!:) it's nice to know people appreciate my hard work...I hardly get anytime to work on this story:(

Otherwise, I would have completed the whole damn story! I think we're a quarter way through by now...but we'll see:)

By the way, if anyone IS reading this, here is a little preview of my next FF that I'm working a little on:

It was dark. There was no colour to be seen, just a dark void of nothingness.

I thought I was dead, left to wander around this nothingness for eternity.

But where was the light? Where was heaven? Were the higher up's wrong? Is there such a place in reality?

My body feels numb, I cannot move.

I don't know where I am, or how I got here.

I use what memory I have left within me to retrace my movements that lead me to this end.

My brother. He was crossing the road to get his ball that was rolling away quickly due to the wind.

My brother...he nearly died that day...

The dark green car, camouflaged by the nearby shrubs and trees...it came out of nowhere...

I saw it 5 seconds before it was about to hit him...

"Eric! Get out of the way!"

I exclaimed, whilst running towards my brother.

Without realizing my mistake of running into the path of the green car, I fell to the ground after the sudden impact.

As I lay there, face on the dirt, I hear wails, screams, and shouts.

My lower body was twisted to the right a tad too much for me to return it back to its original direction.

I thought I was done for, that I would either be bedridden for a long time or paralyzed at the worst.

Well, it's not THAT little...:p

But I'll come out mid year...I hope!:)

I see full potential in this one, so please look out for it!

Not telling you the anime, or it may spoil it:p

-Cookielova


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: relationships

Summary:

A young girl aged 19 is stuck in the dimension of Death Note by her shinigami, BB. Entrusted with a deadly power, she tries to conqueror the dimension of Death Note. How will she accomplish this goal? What about L? And what of her relationship with BB. Will everything go according to plan? Or will others prevent her from success? BB x OC x Light

Bitch please- as if I even considered Jasmine to fall for that lying bitch?!

Urgh. I go straight to the bathroom to wash my mouth.

B enters the bathroom and starts laughing," you really had to do that?! I feel for ya babe!"

I scowl and turn around, throwing the towel on his face.

"'ats 'ut 'ace!"

Translation: that's not nice. This is B speaking with a towel in his mouth.

"B...I... I don't know if I can go on... I've finished all the things I had planned, and everything is in my favour... But it just doesn't feel right, you know?"

He sighs and places the towel back in its holder.

"use Raikou to its full potential- I know you can do it."

During his oh so helpful advice speech( only one sentence), I thought of a weird and quirky plan.

"hey B? You know how most people from my universe place themselves in this dimension?"

B looks at me with a weird expression,"yea..?"

My grin grows wider," and you know how most of the idiotic girls fall for L and save him and all that other fluff, actually, it's either him or the whammy boys? Well, why don't I create a person, make her get into the task force whilst being Lights secret girlfriend and the suspicious lady? But I don't know of I could handle that much stress. One mistake, and my life is over. In this dimension, though."

I walk to my bed and lay down on it. B crawls in after me and I shiver against his cold skin.

B...I just hope I don't let him down...

"do whatever you feel most comfortable with..."

He whispers in my ear. I smile and snuggle closer to my dead lover.

3 days later, April 24

Today the day Lights message as 'Kira' is broadcasted on TV.

I smirk as I hear his response to Misa, recalling her feelings at that moment of time.

"I am Kira. The person who sent in the tapes a few days ago is nothing more than an impersonator. First, I have some words for this impersonator. If you are on my side and wish to become my spokesperson, I will forgive your imitation. However, killing innocent policemen to cover your tracks is unacceptable. Such actions will only create panic and destroy my reputation. If you are truly in my side an wish to help me, then don't act so brashly. If you do not heed my warning, I will punish you without hesitation."

Ah, knowing everything makes life here a game...

20th May

Light called me up

"hey jazz. I'm now in the task force with L."

I was 'shocked'

"WHAT?!"

"hah. Didn't I tell you my dad Is chief of the Kira investigation?"

"uh...no. CAN YOU PLEASE GET L'S AUTOGRAPH?!"

"um...I'll see about that...eheheheh"

"no fair! Tell me, light? Is he young, English, loves sweets and is an insomniac?"

He pauses.

"yep. I should recommend you to him, maybe even get you into the team?"

My voice turns serious.

"what are we going to do with this second Kira?"

"oh. I'm going to have to use him. He seems loyal enough to me so that'll be good for us."

"what if this person wrecks our relationship?"

"so be it. L doesn't suspect anyone but me for the moment of being Kira. So live your life. But I'll still need your help when the time comes."

I laugh.

"that's okay. We were not official in the first place anyway."

"oh yea. I was wondering if you'd like to meet the second Kira with me?"

I crack my knuckles.

"oh sure. Where at?"

"I'll pick you up. It's in Aoyama. We won't be going there, but we'll be passing a place called Blue Note."

"sounds fishy. How did he tell you?"

"from a diary page. It was secretly coded, though. So only I would be able to understand the full concept of it. I would think that he is smart, even of he is idiotic at times!"

"hah. So what day?"

"oh right. The 22nd of May."

Smirking, I replied,"sounds like a plan. See you soon!"

22nd May

I picked out my outfit for the day.

It consisted of a short burgundy and black checked skirt with ripped black leggings and a white and blue sleeved jumper over a black singlet.

"hey B?"

"Yea?"

Whilst I was in the process of changing, B hugged me from behind, and kissed my neck.

"Beyond Birthday- or should I say, Rue Ryuzaki? Get off me. I'm trying to fucking change here!"

He sighs and flies in front of me.

I slipped my jumper on.

"Can Misa see that I am in possession of a death note?"

He knows I'm referring to her eyes.

" unfortunately, yes. She can."

I sigh and tie my hair back in a sloppy bun.

"are you coming? You could chill with Ryuk, even of Light hasn't touched my death note..."

I laugh evilly and walk towards the front door.

A/N:

Gah! I'm still so happy from last time!:)

So I decided to update a bit quicker this week.

But really, ifI get 10 reviews per chapter, I would update every 3-5 days:)

Angelic-

Thanks!:)

Freedom of Creation-

Wow thanks for your continuous reviews!:D

I'm glad you liked the beginning...I was proud of the first chapter myself actually:)

My fanfic is most defiantly NOT the best, I have read many better and amusing ones. And I doubt it's official as yet. Unless you hold some authority over this website...:p

Thank you for reviewing, and I hope this chapter is to your liking:)

cometgirl2323

Hah I know, but I get inspiration just by receiving reviews. And I'd theres any critics out there, please help me!

theheartstourniquet-

She is her own person, and is very intelligent. How else did she become third representative?!

Hah, Light- Baka. Nice name!:) BB wasn't jealous, he knew that she had to do whatever she had to so she can conqueror that dimension. He had his own share of kisses anyway, so he doesn't really care.:p


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The shinigami and the friend

Summary:

A young girl aged 19 is stuck in the dimension of Death Note by her shinigami, BB. Entrusted with a deadly power, she tries to conqueror the dimension of Death Note. How will she accomplish this goal? What about L? And what of her relationship with BB. Will everything go according to plan? Or will others prevent her from success? BB x OC x Light

"Tarou-San, these are some of my friends."

I wink at Matsuda, who weakly smiles back.

"He...Hello..."

Lights hand gestures to the policeman.

"this is my cousin Tarou-San. This is his first time in Tokyo, so I'm showing him around Aoyama and Roppangi."

He grins smugly and continues,"Also, he's looking for a girlfriend. Any volunteers?"

Matsuda pales at Lights last comment,"hey...Light..."

And we walk around the shops, on our way to note blue.

As we pass, I look through the window and make eye contact with Misa in her disguise.

She says something, probably to Rem. she stares at Light for a moment before narrowing her eyes at me.

I smirk and slip my hand in lights. He flinches slightly, but in recognition of my presence next to him, his body relaxes.

"You think he showed up?"

Light whispers to me.

I briefly nod.

"I saw the second Kira. We should meet them soon." I replied, emphasizing the plural I used.

Light nods, confirming that he understood my statement, and we follow the rest of the group.

The group went to some cafe to eat, but I wasn't hungry. I walked around the area, relaxing.

Suddenly, I see a familiar figure sitting on a park bench.

As her head moved up, our eyes locked.

"it...it can't be? Elaine?!"

I ran up to the girl, shapeshifting to my normal appearance.

Her eyes widen in recognition.

I grab her by her shoulders,"how in Ryuk's name do you get here?!"

I whisper shouted.

"Jade?! T-the shinigami! He brought me!"

She exclaimed, pointing behind her.

Elaine. One of my many few friends who loves Death Note as much as me.

The only thing keeping us apart from having a fully awesome friendship is her love for Light. That gay shit doesn't deserve to be loved!

She winces as my hands grip her shoulders harder.

"S-sorry!"

I let go, my hands returning to my sides.

We take a seat on the bench she was sitting on before.

"when did you get here, Elli?"

I questioned her. She played with a bracelet on her wrist.

"the day before. My shinigami said that I had something to do here. I guess it was to warn you."

My eyes widen,"why would I need a warning for?!"

She reaches inside her blue satchel bag and removes a book. A death note, I'm guessing.

She holds it out for me to touch.

I do. Behind her, stood a person I would never have imagined.

"D-Damien?!"

Damien was a boy who went to my school 7 years ago, meaning when I was in 6th grade. It was said that he had died an accident. He was a family friend, so we were pretty close. He was always the rebellious one, and was actually the very person who told me about Death note. An that's why Elaine doesn't know him- since he died at a young age.

I shook my head.

"Damien! What-how?!"

my voice went down to a whisper.

"the shinigami king heard of me and my knowledge of the death note. He decided to out me through some hard tests to see if I was fit to become a shinigami.

"And you...you passed..?"

"Yea. This is actually the first time I've been in this dimension, and because I knew of Elaine's knowledge of death note, I decided to take her here."

I close my eyes before exhaling softly.

Damien's shaggy blond hair covers his eyes as he dips his head down.

"Jade...you have something to do. This is a direct message from the big boss."

He hands me a piece of parchment.

It read:

Hello. You must be the human girl from the dimension of the homosapiens. I am Garath, the 117946th shinigami king. I have gained knowledge of your presence in a dimension that is not your own. Because I this, I have just but one favour I would like you to accomplish.

I am also notified of your goal, to become god. But alas, your mission is to prevent Light Yagami from dying from Ryuks Death Note. If you accomplish, I will not think bad of your childish goal, but support you. If you fail, I'm afraid you may loose your life. This information was leaked by your shinigami. I hope you understand the consequences of this mission.

I'll see you then,

Garth.

I folded the piece of paper and slide it in my skirt. Lifting my head up, I moved towards Damien.

"Damien...I..."

I hug the shinigami in front of me, tears falling from my eyes.

"Damien...I'm so sorry...I should have tried..."

He pats my back softly. Elaine moves in front of us, blocking us from the public eye.

"it's alright. At least I'm not dead..."

I look up at him and try to smile."yea...do you...do you want to meet BB sometime?"

He smirks,"I would love to."

Elaine taps my shoulder and I separate from the embrace.

"I don't know why you hate light. I love him, an I don't think he's a bad person. You don't even care for anyone here. You...you need to learn the good about people! Your...you never want to meet new people, or make friends! You only stay with what you've got! Please...just find the good in Light!"

She cries and screams her proclamation of my personality.

I glare at her, my eyes looking cold and filled with hatred.

"Light is not a good person. The power went to his head and drove him insane. Sure he was alright before, but I can't change him now."

Elaine drops to the floor, clutching her hair."the note book. He needs to get rid of it. Innocence is pure bliss."

My eyes enlarge at her words.

That's right. If Light becomes innocent, he will forget everything!

I grin smugly at Elaine,"thank you, gay lover. I may even fall for the boy!"

And I leave the two laughing evily.

A/N:

Heyy!

Now, I shall respond to your highly appreciated reviews!:)

2theheartstourniquet

I haz returned my loyal subject. I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you...:)

1cometgirl2323

Hah yea. The next chapter is up:)

Pls review my lovelies!:)

-Cookielova


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Elevators

Summary:

A young girl aged 19 is stuck in the dimension of Death Note by her shinigami, BB. Entrusted with a deadly power, she tries to conqueror the dimension of Death Note. How will she accomplish this goal? What about L? And what of her relationship with BB. Will everything go according to plan? Or will others prevent her from success? BB x OC x Light

0000000000000

I regrouped with the rest and grabbed Light and Matsuda's hands when the latter gave their farewells.

Dragging them to a secluded corner, I ask them,"since you're Lights fake cousin, I'd like to treat you both to some ice cream!"

I beam.

Matsuda flinched when I mentioned he was a fake.

I wave my hand at him(much like what Shigure would do:p) and explained,"I'm Lights unofficial girlfriend and neighbor. So of course, I know you're a fake."

Light pushes both me and Matsuda in front of him, secretly telling me to go to the ice scream store.

000000000000

When we reach the awesome ice cream store, we order our flavours:

Light: Mint choc chip

Matsuda: cookies and cream

Me: Caramel and honeycomb

As we licked our ice creams, Light gets a call from 'L'.

"oh hey Ryuzaki!...uh...yea, she's free...really?!...well I'll be.!...sure, He's also here with me..see ya soon then..."

I glance to my now official boy friend.

"who was that? A mate?"

He smirks and slips his arm around my waist,"that, my dear, was a very special person who wants to meet you."

I roll my eyes,"you never told the poor guy that I am taken currently..."

He laughs," a different type of 'special'."

I nod, and we changed directions to the HQ...

0000000000

As we climb into the elevator, I hold Lights hand.

"scared of elevators, are we?"

He teases me.

I respond by Pulling his arm closer to my chest.

After 10 floors, I hug Light, burrowing my face in his chest. He soothingly rubs my back in circles, whispering sweet nothing's.

Another 10 floors go by...

I pulled poor Matsuda into a sandwich hug with Light and I.

"uh..." he blushes at my man handling.

Lol. My man handling.

I internally smirk at the thought.

'ding'

I ran out of the elevator as soon as we reached the 28th floor.

Panting, I wait for the two men to escort me to this 'special' person.

"so Light? Care to give me a clue of who he is?"

He chuckles darkly,"you'll see..."

We reach a door, and Matsuda opens it.

I looked to see inside the room an my eyes froze over a familiar face.

"Hello. Jasmine-San."

I look at Light and he smiles.

I run up to Ryuga."hey Ryuga!"

I glomp him.

After a few arkward seconds, I let go and stand in front of the said man.

"why did you not attend Uni?! I missed you!"

I pout.

He swivels on his chair, turning to face his computer.

"I called Light to bring you here."

My eyes widen,"but he said Ryuzaki when he answered the phone!"

He turns to face me,"that, is an alias, just like Ryuga is."

I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my hands into fists.

"you lying bitch!"

I screen and direct a punch to 'his' face.

I didn't know what to call him! What was his name?!

'he' stops my attack by simply holding his hand up, and curling his fingers so my fist was trapped in his hand.

Then, he sighed and told me three words that I would never forget.

A/N:

Cliffhanger!:)

So what did 'he' say?

Lol. What WOULD a person call a guy with two alias'?!

:3

See ya's soon~!

-Cookielova


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Kira Investigation

Summary:

A young girl aged 19 is stuck in the dimension of Death Note by her shinigami, BB. Entrusted with a deadly power, she tries to conqueror the dimension of Death Note. How will she accomplish this goal? What about L? And what of her relationship with BB. Will everything go according to plan? Or will others prevent her from success? BB x OC x Light

"I am L."

I blinked. Did I hear myself correctly?

"are you saying...that you're 'L'?"

He curtly nods and turns back to face his computer.

"OMG!"

I give him the biggest bear hug I could do, squeezing him like a stuffed toy.

"jasmine-San! Please stop!"

He struggles beneath my hold.

I let go and hold his cheeks in my hands, narrowing my eyes.

"I can't believe I told you I had a crush on you without knowledge of your real identity..."

I slapped him, my face turning red.

"you could have at least told me, Light."

I say, turning to face my boyfriend.

L holds his cheek with his hand, nursing it.

"I would like you to join the Kira investigation, Jasmine-San."

I turn to face the insomniac.

"really?! I would love to work with you, L!"

I grin. Then I pout,"I have to call you Ryuzaki, don't I?"

He nods, his lips turning up slightly.

I sigh and sit on a seat next to Soichiro.

"sup Mr. Yagami."

I hold out my hand for him to shake.

His eyes widen because of the fact that I knew his first name.

He shook my hand.

"welcome to the team, Miss Taylor."

I smile,"Light is my boyfriend and I'm your neighbor!"

He nods and I turn to Aizawa.

"hello."

He nods in turn and then asks L.

"is it alright if we tell her our real names?"

L nods,"I do not suspect her as Kira so yes, you may."

He turns back to me,"I'm Shuichi Aizawa."

I smile and shake his hand.

"I'm Touta Matsuda!"

I giggle at Matsuda's cheeriness and wave at him.

"Kanzo Mogi" stated the tall, silent man.

"Hideki Ide."

Said the last man. I never actually paid attention to that man when watching the anime...

I wave back to the last two men.

"My name is Jasmine Taylor, glad to be of assistance!"

I stand and bow.

"um...Ryuzaki? Can me and Light go home now..?"

I glance to the watch, which read 8:30.

L replies,"yes, you may leave."

"thank you, Ryuzaki."

I bow and exit the room with Light.

My House

Light walked me up to my doorstep.

"Light...I need you to come in..."

He shrugs."sure."

I open my bag and place my death note on the kitchen counter.

"why your death note? We don't need it, seeing that the second Kira has the eyes."

I silence him by raising my hand.

Then, I quickly write something in the death note.

"who are you killing?"

He walks closer to me.

I grin smugly,"the second Kira."

He grabs my shoulders,"WHAT?! Why would you do-"

"she was going to come between me and you, and create trouble. I can help you, I already know L's name."

His eyes widen, and he grins,"well, can I have the honors of killing him? What's his name?"

I step back, making Lights hands drop to his sides,"I will only kill him, if you give up ownership of the death note."

Light starts to laugh. I narrow my eyes.

He sighs,"why on earth would I do that, sweetie?"

The his face grows dark,"tell me his name."

"never."

I say, in the same menacing tone he used. This is bad. Really bad. Although he cannot kill me as such, I still need more time before I can tell him to forfeit ownership.

Then, he does something I would never expect him to do...

A/N:

Ooh! Another cliffhanger!

Wonder what Light does? Then review people's!:)

The more reviews I receive, the faster i'll update!:)

See ya's

-Cookielova


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: empty threats

A/N:

Sorry this ones late and I left you guys hung with a drastic cliffhanger. I'm pretty sure you guys may not have expected this coming from Light, but here it is :)

Summary:

A young girl aged 19 is stuck in the dimension of Death Note by her shinigami, BB. Entrusted with a deadly power, she tries to conqueror the dimension of Death Note. How will she accomplish this goal? What about L? And what of her relationship with BB. Will everything go according to plan? Or will others prevent her from success? BB x OC x Light

*SMACK*

I staggered backwards.

I held my left cheek, still reeling from the impact.

Light...he slapped me?!

Noticing what he did, he says,"do NOT defy God! I am God! And I will do whatever it takes to kill L! Even if it means getting rid of you!"

I start to cry, my tears slipping off my face and onto the floor.

"Why...why did you strike me...Light..."

I crouch down and cover my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

He grabs my death note from the table and looks up.

"So you must be the shinigami. You look like L, a lot."

Light slams the book back on the table.

"FUCK! Everything reminds me of that imbecile! I hate him! I HATE L!"

I slowly stand up.

"L..Light..."

I punch his straight across his jaw, making him fall to the ground.

Darkly, I say,"do NOT compare Beyond to that liar! I hate L as much as you, but that doesn't mean you find hatred in my shinigami! He was human once, and I love him!"

I hug B, who was shocked at the commotion happening that he didn't move from where he was when we walked in.

He strokes my hair slowly, still shocked to speak.

Light stands back up,"fine. But I need you to kill L, or..."

He takes out his notebook from inside his shirt.

"...I'll have to kill you, Jasmine Taylor."

I dip my head forward, my hair covering my eyes.

I walk out of the house and disguise as the trench lady. I actually want to give her a name, so she shall be called Karine Pollox, a 25 year old woman.

Opening my front door, I glare at Light, removing my shades of course.

"Y-You!"

Light exclaims, pointing his finger at me.

Grinning smugly, I approach him.

"You have...amethyst colored eyes..?"

I nod.

"Yagami Light. You WILL give up ownership of the Death Note. But, you must listen to me and do as I say.

I promise to kill L. You can trust me."

He walks closer to me,"you told me that someone I would never have expected to have a death note would have one...that was Jasmine... So I guess I can trust you. Ok. What do you need me to do?"

"On June first, you need to call L and tell him that there is a possibility that you may be Kira. He will allow you to go into confinement. Then I want you to make a code phrase with your shinigami that means that you forfeit ownership of the death note. You need to also inform him that he must give the note book to Kyosuke Higuchi. Promise, that If you do what I say, you will stay alive, and I will kill L.

Disobey my orders results death since we started the contract. I will not allow you to die before the day of your death, which is years from now. Do you still want to continue, Yagami Light?"

His eye widen and he absorbs all the information given to him.

"Do you...can you see or read the future..?"

I chuckle,"I guess you could say that.."

He straightens himself,"well, is I am to have a contract with you, I would very much like to have knowledge of your name."

I smirk,"you cannot kill me, human. I may not be dead, or a shinigami, but there is no way a death note can kill me. You can call me Lexi."

He nods in understanding.

"now, that girl, Jasmine? She doesn't know of me. And she ran to a park nearby. Go find her and comfort her and bring her back here. I won't be here when you return, but I'll see you soon."

And with that, I went back outside and change back into Jasmine, running to a park.

A/N:

Who would've thought Light hurt women...tsk, tsk...

I'm struggling with writers block...SORRAY!

It's just that I'm working on this uber awesome code geass Fic that will be out when this Fic is over...so probs the middle of this year. And then another more awesome code geass Fic will be out late next year. I've actually started writing chapters for both, but the next Fic will be 2 seasons or more...

So I don't know when my second CG Fic will come out...it's a real masterpiece, and I would dreadfully hate it of someone copied my idea without them even knowing abt it...

It's happened before, trust me:(

I'll talk abt it more next AN if u guys want...

Pls review!:)

Thankies

-Cookielova


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Untimely deaths

I sit on the park bench, disguised as Jasmine.

Tears stream down my eyes, and I hold myself close to protect me from the wind.

I hear loud footsteps. I think it was light.

"Hey..."

He sits next to me and drapes his left arm around me.

"hey...I'm sorry I hurt you...I'm...I will give up ownership of the note book."

I tense. He's really going to do it. He wouldn't lie to me...

"Are you...are you really..?"

He smiles as I lift my head up toward him,"yea. I made a promise."

I raise an eyebrow,"you never 'made' a promise. In fact, you hit me!"

His eyes flash at noticing his mistake.

He sighs,"the lady, that I asked you about, who was talking about saving a boy? That boy is me. She made a contract with me, she would kill L, if I gave up ownership of the Death Note. I trust her. And if I fail to give it up, she will kill me. So it's a win win situation, if you think about it."

I nod. So he was true to his word.

"I have to go to the HQ on June 1. Please refrain from attending work that day."

I nod.

"Come on Light. It's getting late."

And we walk back to my house.

-x-

I am sooo bored!

I sigh and lay down on my bed, staring at the not so interesting ceiling.

"Babe? I don't know...but I feel like I have the littlest bit of feeling for Light Yagami."

B floats on top of me, straddling my with his legs.

"why would you think that? I was surprised and angry that he thought I was a look alike to L."

I sigh again and look away from B's concerned expression.

"goodnight, Beyond."

-x-

Elaine's POV

(why not try something different. Plus, she hasn't had much spotlight set on her character, eh?)

"Damien...have you found her?"

He nods solemnly.

"has he done it yet?"

He shakes his head. I narrow my eyes,"we need to go Damien. The time has nearly come, he needs to do it soon."

My shinigami nods mutely, and I hop on his back. Even though he doesn't have wings, he has the ability to transport.

-x-

(still in Elaine's POV)

We reach the front door of Jade's house, surprisingly, next door to my favourite character in death note, Light Yagami.

I don't know why she hates him, but that's just Jade. She's a lot smarter than me, I guess, but I can do this.

Damien smirks beside me,"Well, Elaine. Are you going to knock on the door?"

I nod and proceed to do his exact command.

*knock knock*

"coming..."

A voice moaned from inside. I check my watch, it was only 9:39 pm..?

What was she doing that made her 'moan' as such, showing discomfort or irritableness?

Maybe she's finally thinking of doing it. I have to make sure though, I cannot fail.

"Hi!" I chirp, as a tired looking woman opens the door.

She looks at us and her eyes widen, realization flashing across her eyes.

"E-Elaine?! "

I raise my eyebrow, how does this woman know my name..?

I turn to Damien for guidance. He attempts not to laugh by covering his mouth with his ghost like hand, but failed tremendiously, resulting unappealable sounds of choked laughter, muffling and snorts coming from the shinigami.

I glare at my oh so helpful shinigami in a displeasing way.

"Sorry miss. Does Jane live here?"

The woman smirks and closes the door.

She reopened the door as..."Jade?"

She gestures for us to come in.

We take a seat in the formal sitting room, on one of the couches,"sure is a big house you've got, Jade. How on earth did you get it?!"

She smirks, crossing one leg against her other knee.

"The death note comes in handy at times..."

I gape at her,"and you have a maid?!"

She seemed amused at my question,"Elaine Elaine, I do not have a maid, that was me, in my other form."

I raise an eyebrow, still confused,"what other form?!"

She slips get hand in her jean pocket and pulls out a necklace, with a pendant engraved with a peculiar design.

"this, this the power of Raikou. Given to me by my shinigami, BB. This, is a power that allows me to shape shift into as many people I can. Though, if my other form's name is written in the death note, I will die. My other form's name Is Jasmine Taylor, 18 years old. That's who opened the door. Jasmine is lucky enough to be Light Yagami's official girlfriend, and owns a death note, much to her boyfriends delight. Unfortunately for him, she finds Misa Amane as a threat to their relationship so she killed the model using her death note."

I was shocked at what my supposed friend had told me. Narrowing my eyes, I report to Jade,"Jade. You must make Light innocent before June 10th. Otherwise...I'll be forced to kill you using my own death note. Sorry Jade, but these are orders from the shinigami king."

She scoffs,"so are you two the shinigami kings lap dogs? Ruff..? Doing everything he says? Don't worry, Light will be done on June 7. I promise."

I nods slowly, hoping she will keep her promise up. I don't really want to kill her...but...my own life is in danger if she doesn't comply to my demands.

I stand up, smoothing my skirt down,"well, Jane. Don't you owe me and Damien a visit to see BB?"

She grins and jumps of her seat,"follow me."

She walks upstairs and turns left into a room.

We walk inside, and she grabs a book from her handbag. It was her death note.

She hands it over for me to touch and I see a very amused shinigami sitting crossed legged on the bed,"Hello, Elaine Havord; Damien Golester."

I feel my lips turn upwards and I allow myself to smile,"It's a pleasure, BB."

He floats up and towards me, picking up my right hand and kissing it,"the pleasure's mine, princess."

I felt my face turn red.

"Hey." Damien says to the other shinigami.

BB grins, his mouth nearly reaching his peculiar red eyes,"hey. Nice to meet another human who turned into a shinigami. But your different, since you come from the dimension of homosapiens."

Damien nods slowly.

Why was he being so...quite? He never acted like this when we met with Jade before...

Somehow, he reminds me of Rem...in a way...

After, we chatted for a good hour before I announced my departure, Damien having to follow me home anyways.

While walking, Damien stops in front of a darkened shop.

"Damien..?"

I whisper. It was dark and cold, and I didn't feel safe all of a sudden.

"Elaine...". He sighs. And then he pushes me through the open doors of the shop and locks the door behind us.

"Damien?" I ask, worried. Was something wrong with him? Did I have to go back home?

His face darkens and his eyes turn cold, as if he were reminded of something that made him hate something.

Did he hate me? "Damien, I-"

"Shut up." he growls at me.

My eyes scrunch in confusion. What?

"What's wrong-?"

"I said shut up!" he yells.

I back away into the shop. But to my dismay, he follows me,"do you know what I'm about to do, Elaine?"

He spat out my name as if it was nothing but trash.

"N-no?" I whisper, frightened of the sudden change in the atmosphere.

He stops moving as my back hits the wall. He smirks,"Dead end, Elaine."

I feel tears threatening to come out of my eyes,"Damien if it's something I did wrong-?"

"you're everything BUT right. If it weren't for your idiotic father I would not be like this." he growls.

My father...I hadn't seen the man since I was 11...he was arrested for murder...and I lived with my mother ever since...

So what's Damien got to do with my father?

"That man...if only I was alive...she wouldn't have been taken by a ghost."

His face turn hard. "Damien? Please, I don't understand-"

He interrupts me again,"Mr. Raymond Havord, charged of murder, April 21st, 2005. Why? A car accident involving the heir to Golester INC, which provided the latest electronics at the most affordable prices in Australia. His name was Damien Golester, age 12."

I gasp. My father killed Damien?! My father was the cause of this?! But I was never told that he was heir to Golester? Golester is now run by a man called David Golester, brother of Carmen Golester, who was the founder of the wealthy business.

"Damien...I was never told by mother what father had done...you should have told me-"

"Hell no Elaine!" he slams the part of the wall next to my shoulder. I flinch slightly, knowing that punch could have hurt my shoulder badly.

"She...she was what I looked forward to ever day of my life...I was always known as the rebellious type, but she still accepted me. Then my mother married Carmen...my step-father...then he hit it big and I thought people were going to like me because of my new found status..." I head him crying.

"but they stayed even further away from me, jealous of my name and status...but she still stood beside me, and was my only true friend..."

I look into Damien's eyes and see him trying to hold back a waterfall of ghostly tears. I never knew shinigami could hold such emotion.

Maybe I haven't analyzed Ryuk and Rem as much as Light...

"when I told her about Death Note, she was even more interested in me. Her smile when she handed me back the borrowed copy of the first season made my heart flutter in a way it never had before... I was only 12. but I was in love..."

Who is this girl he's referring to? She sounds familiar, but I can't seem to piece it up...

"I was going to actually give her a gift, since it was her birthday that day. She was finally turning 12, only a month difference in age between us...and then..."

Damien's voice turned hard again, and he looked back at me with hatred in his eyes,"He killed me. I was holding her gift, calling her name, but I knew it was too late. I only had realized that I was in love, and my life ended. By your father."

He removes something from his belt.

"and now, Elaine. We must part ways. I hate you. No, I loathe you. I never got to tell Jade I love her, and never will. And now her shinigami Beyond has captured her heart. I feel as if I don't mean anything to her anymore. It's all your fault. Now rot in hell!"

He screams and he writes my name in the death note. The 40 seconds after were the slowest 40 seconds of my life.

"Damien, I'm sorry my father killed you. I'm sorry that Jade fell for a dead serial killer. And I'm sorry that I ever felt feelings towards you. I'm sorry I accepted your contract. I'm sorry for being born. Last but not least, I'm sorry for accepting who you are..."

He gasps as I clutch my heart, the feeling of my pulse slowly disappearing.

"Elaine!" I hear Damien shout my name as I fall to the ground. I smile,"I'm...sorry." I whisper, before blackness engulfed my senses.

A/N:

Nawwww!

:'(

I cried whilst writing this!:(

It's sad that Damien died before telling jade he loved her, and Elaine dying whilst she said she accepted him too.

Wahhhh! Why did it have to be like this..!

First OC death that I've ever written. It hurts my heart..!:(

Pls review and don't hate me. I doubt many people actually will miss Elaine or anything but it's still a loss.

And sorry for the long delay! This is actually two chapters jumbled together so it made up for my sudden appearance.

-Cookielova


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:interrogation

* * *

June 1st

Light explained his plan to me, as If he didn't know I knew anything about it. Of course, Jasmine doesn't. But me, Jade, knows everything.

I haven't heard from Damien or Elaine since they last came...i should try asking Beyond to find Damien with his shinigami powers.

Maybe, but that doesn't matter at the moment. My plans and actions have kept me alive till now, I cant have distractions when I'm so near.

I've decided to keep the Higuchi case on. This will be fun. But the long gap will test my patience...

I rest my head on my hand as I stare at the television turned on to an anime.

It was called Code Geass. It was the first episode, and like most anime premier episodes, it was confusing and strange.

But what can you do? So while light goes into confinement, I watch anime.

Ooh! The boy is the replacement for that old man. I grin, "chess."

I start to get interested in the anime as it slowly progresses.

"woah...that's Suzaku?"

I gape at the soldier who had just kicked lelouch away from the poison gas. He too, was taller than before, like the Brittanian boy.

The thing with the history change was confusing, so I decided to watch the next episode next week.

"IT'S NOT POISON!"

I scream and stand up, pointing to the screen.

It was that creepy girl from when the boys were younger!

I narrow my eyes, "there must be a logical explanation..."

Then the guards come. I don't like that guy with the scar,"Hell no! Did he just shoot him?!"

I ask no one in particular as Suzaku is sent to the ground.

"no...not after their reunion!"

I gasp and watch on, wondering what was to happen next.

"the power of the king...interesting, it's a lot like my power of Raikou..."

I finish the episode and sigh, lying back into the softness of my couch.

So far, so good. He becomes innocent on the 7th, if I remember clearly.

* * *

"miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari -"

I pick up my phone,"yesh?"I ask, tiredly.

"Miss Jasmine. Would you like to come over to HQ? It's important. Be here by 9 am."L asks.

I roll over and check the time on the clock. It was already morning, 8:00am.

I moan,"fine. But don't expect me to be very happy. A woman needs to sleep."

I hang up and slowly climb out from the couch I fell asleep in last night after some activities.

Yawning, I stretch and shuffle my way to the bathroom.

I had already sent Beyond to find Damien, so that's why it felt so quiet and lonely.

I wash my face and brush my teeth, then tie my hair in a sloppy bun and walk over to my wardrobe.

"hmm...what should I wear..?"

I didn't feel like using Raikou today so I'll choose something I've already worn.

I grab a maroon jumper and a white blouse along with black skinny jeans and green Vans.

As I hurry them on, I glance at the clock again.

"dammit! 8:30!"

I growl under my breath.

It takes me a good 20 minutes from here, so I'll have to hurry.

I grab my wallet from the kitchen bench along with the house keys, and run out the door, locking it of course.

* * *

I climbed up the stairs to the 28th floor, where L decided to meet.

I knock on the door after regaining my breath.

"come in, Jasmine."

I comply and open the door.

"sit. We have much to discuss."

I nervously walk over to the seat L had pointed to.

"I'll have you know that Light has claimed he may be Kira, and that he is now under constant surveillance and In confinement. He believed he may be killing unconsciously, and I believe that you may be affiliated with Kira, seeing that you're his girlfriend, the closest person to him."

I gasp and clutch the chair handles. It wasn't supposed to be like this! L...why was he-

Oh. That's right. I killed Misa.

I felt my face blanch. Oh no! And now because i filled her place in L's eyes, I'm now a suspect!

I look at L straight in the eye,"I didn't know you suspected Light as Kira."

He continues to eat the plate of sweets Watari had recently given L.

"Oh? He never mentioned it? Well, he has said that he may be Kira, and I believe him. You shall be interrogated by me in a secluded room in a few minutes. Watari?"

He calls over the older man to walk me over to the room.

"Sounded like he wanted to rape me Watari. You still trust him?"

My comment earns a grin from Watari before he covers it up, like a professional.

"I trust L more than the world depends on him."

I nod and sit on the plastic chair that was situated in front of a mahogany table.(A/N:TFS abridged quote XP)

L soon enters the room whilst Watari leaves.

He takes a seat on the chair in his odd way,"Tell me, Jasmine. When did you and Light become intimate?"

I cross my left leg over my right knee,"in April."

He nods and writes it down,"when did you become Light's girlfriend?"

"22nd May. In Aoyama."

His eyes narrow slightly and he jots the info down,"Was Light acting suspiciously when you became close with him?"

I laugh,"He started to have a crazy obsession with potato chips after I told him to try grain waves. Poor guy hated the grainy taste, and went for the normal chips!"

L picks up a strawberry from his plate of assortments and plops it in his mouth,"ok. Has he ever threatened you in any sort of way?"

I stop grinning,"yes. He once threatened to kill me when I didn't tell him about this woman he inquired me about."

L seemed to be interested,"describe this...woman he was inquiring about?"

I sigh,"a woman wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. Not his type, but who knows?"

L seemed to freeze as I responded to his question. I internally smirked, he remembered what happened last night...

* * *

*insert flash back*

I was disguised as Lexi, otherwise known as the trench wearing amethyst owning eyes woman.

Smirking, I opened his door without knocking. It was 3:00am and he was still awake.

"L Lawliet. What a pleasure to meet you in person."

L turned his head around as fast as you could say 'IMAGAY!'

"Who...how did you get in?"

I slip my sunglasses off, placing them in my pocket,"Oh L, there's a thing called the door. And a shinigami."

I added, smirking at the terrified man before me.

"Y-you...you mean to say those creatures exist?!"

I laugh haughtily,"why yes! I am one myself!"

He moves his legs closer to his frail body.

"are...are you controlling Light Yagami?"

I chuckle darkly,"your a smart one. Yes, I'm the one who told his subconscious to kill all the criminals in this world. It's rotten, and his other half seems to agree with me!"

His eyes widen,"Are you here to kill me?"

I shake my head,"No. I told Light I would kill you, if he stopped killing people. But I lied. I would never kill someone before they are supposed to die."

"So Light is Kira?"

I nod,"Yes but no. His subconscious is Kira, the dark side of Light." That was a good pun.

L slowly nods."he came yesterday claiming that he may be Kira. Now my suspicions are clarified. What do you want from me?"

I lean on my back leg and put on a thoughtful pose, my finger on my chin,"I want you to interrogate Jasmine Taylor tomorrow. She doesn't know of me and Light, but I want you to say that you suspect her of helping light when he was Kira."

L narrows his eyes "But she's my acquaintance. An innocent person."

I laugh,"she's not as innocent as you think, Lawliet."

He stands up,"what may I call you, ma'am?"

I smile,"Lexi will do. Just Lexi."

He nods and sits on his bed, which to me, looked untouched.

He sighs and drops his head in his arms,"I can't believe it. I was right all along. "

He lifts his head to face me,"but tell me, Lexi? How do you know Light will stop being Kira?"

I smile sadly and sit next to the insomniac,"I told him I would kill him."

L tenses next to me on the bed. I laugh,"And don't ask how I know your name either. I think it's self explanatory."

I get up and dust my trench coat. "well L, I have to leave. You may not hear of me for a long time..."

"Wait!" he says and grabs my arm. I turn around,"your eyes...they're amethyst."

I roll my eyes, does every male say this?

He smiles at me, a smile I've never seen before,"Thank you, Lexi."

I bite my lip,"thanks, L." I whisper and leave his room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

A/N:

I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

I admit, i've lost interest in this story, but after reading back on previous chapters, i've sorta fallen in love with it again...

I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!

Well, i bid you adieu for now, and i suppose my writing style has improved incredibly. Shucks, i may even have to start re writing my fics again when i retire- i mean, finish school. i'm not going to wait till' im old and scraggly to re write this, who'll wait anyways?

Heh, i'll see you for the next instalment of Dimension Conquerors: Death Note

And i'm still thinking about the sequel. It's still a good idea and i've written a dummy chapter so i don't forget the ideas i had ages ago...

Very well, see you next time~!

-Cookielova


End file.
